It is known that mono-1-olefins (α-olefins), including ethylene, can be polymerized with catalyst compositions employing titanium, zirconium, vanadium, chromium, or other metals, often combined with a solid oxide and in the presence of cocatalysts. These catalyst compositions can be useful for both homopolymerization of ethylene, as well as copolymerization of ethylene with comonomers such as propylene, 1-butene, 1-hexene, or other higher α-olefins. Therefore, there exists a constant search to develop new olefin polymerization catalysts, catalyst activation processes, and methods of making and using catalysts that will provide enhanced catalytic activities and polymeric materials tailored to specific end uses.
A variety of polyethylene (PE) resins can be used to produce high stiffness pipe used in water, gas, and other fluid transport applications. Polyethylene pipe classified as PE-100, MRS 10, or ASTM D3350 typical cell classification 345566C is desirable for use under conditions requiring higher pressure ratings. To obtain a PE-100 classification, PE-100 pipe is required to meet certain standards specifying stiffness, resistance to slow crack growth, resistance to chemical attack, and low-temperature toughness (expressed as rapid crack propagation). Further, such pipe must meet a deformation standard that is determined under pressure at elevated temperatures, and exhibit toughness for applications in which the pipe is buried underground or used to transport coarse or abrasive slurries.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a resin and a PE-100 pipe made there from that has improved physical properties and impact resistance properties. With conventional processes and resins formed using metallocene catalyst systems, there is a trade off between high stiffness and high environmental stress cracking resistance (ESCR). While either high stiffness or high ESCR items can be manufactured, conventional processes do not produce items having both relatively high stiffness and relatively high ESCR.